Caffeine and College Classes
by belikeabook
Summary: Prompt- Had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said "I'm going to die" and drank the whole thing, pick an otp imagine them meeting like this. One-shot for now possibly two-shot.


**I really like writing prompts so I thought I'd use one and this is the result! But I'm really liking this one in particular, so please review and tell me if you agree because I'm considering making this a two or three shot. So please tell me if you agree, because I'd really like to write a little more.**

 _Prompt-_

 _Had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said "I'm going to die" and drank the whole thing, pick an otp imagine them meeting like this._

Austin weaved his way through the small wooden desks arranged around his music theory class. He was rather upbeat despite having an 8am class, but having just had a full 12 hours sleep (His Best Friend had been with his girlfriend rather than blasting out zombie brains with Austin until 4 am). His fellow students were not so chipper, resulting in many drooling on the tables or laying back in their chairs, whether on purpose or accidently he could not tell.

He found the least vandalized desk in the room moving over hastily before someone noticed the almost pure, seating miracle. Austin swung is backpack off his slouched shoulder letting it sit against one of the four legs of his chair, before flopping down into it. He ran a hand through his already messy blonde hair,( perhaps ruining his mostly fresh look), trying to decide what to do before the lecture began. The boy drew out his headphones reasoning to himself that listening to music was the most appropriate before a music theory class. He let one bud sit in his right ear, but left the other free to hang by his shoulder.

Just as an upbeat tempo began to pound against his eardrum, he saw a brunette enter the room. He had seen her a few times, but had never put a name to a face. She looked more exhausted than anyone else, if it wasn't 8 am on a Monday he would have been sure she was wasted. Her hair was mussed not in the curls he had seen on previous occasions and her heavy grey sweater was hanging of one shoulder. Dark rings hung beneath her eyes and she had not gone to the effort of applying makeup.

Despite all this Austin could not help, but find the girl very beautiful. Definitely not hot or sexy, like he would label other girls, but disturbingly beautiful. In his studying of her, he had failed to notice that she was stumbling into the seat directly next to him. She dropped her books half-heartedly onto the desk. Slumping her head forward into her now folded arms, she gave a loud groan and Austin resisted the urge to chuckle.

But his amusement increased when she pulled from within her bag a travel coffee cup and a can of red-bull. She slowly unscrewed the lid on the coffee cup, a small amount of steam puffing upwards, before hastily cracking the red-bull open and pouring the entire thing into the coffee.

Austin watching in both indignation and respect as she reattached the lid and bravely took a sip, shuddering. Austin could not hold back any longer and the laughter spilled from his lips, the girl looked up noticing his eyes on her and groaned again, "I'm going to die,"

Austin nodded, "I'm not brave enough to try that," the girl, bit her lip contemplating what could be a trip to the emergency room, then shrugged taking another gulp before answering him, "Usually I laugh at people who do this , but I am too tired to care right now."

"Long night huh?"

"Yeah," then she flushed bright red at the possible implications of that statement. She sat up straighter explaining in a rush, "NO! I mean I was up late trying to write this song and I couldn't get the verse so I stayed up all night, but I finished it and-" she blushed further cutting herself off once she realized she was rambling. Austin mentally added it to the growing list of features he didn't know he found attractive until now.

"Writing a song huh?" The girl nodded, "Is that what the kids are calling it these days,"

The brunette who had been in the process of taking another sip, choked on the caffeine hybrid, not in embarrassment, but laughter. Austin thought he'd never seen anything cuter, in his life.

"So you write songs?" he asks more interested than he really should be, but there's a pretty girl with a good sense of humor, who writes songs at late hours, whose a little bit dorky (in the best way), but mostly adorable and _dammit he just can't help it._

"Yeah I do, I love music, it's my major, hence this class. I play piano and a little bit of guitar, but piano is the only instrument I feel completely at home with," He wonders why hence isn't a sexy word because he's sure it should be, "What about you?"

Austin works incredibly hard not to sound cocky, because he doesn't want this sweet pretty girl to think he's over confident, "I can play any instrument, but I can't write a song, that takes real talent," she blushes yet again and it's still really cute.

His urge to know her name, overpowered any other questions he had, "I'm Austin by the way," he didn't extend a hand, he thought it was two formal or two college students at 8 am. The girls lip curls up in a smile, "I'm Ally," their gaze lingers, before they both look away. Two stranger should not share a look that powerful, but maybe they aren't supposed to be strangers, maybe this is the beginning of something awesome. It's this thought that causes Austin to lean over too her and say, "I really hope you don't die, because then we wouldn't be able to hang out some time."

Their professor comes in, but even over the resulting rustle of pens and paper he hears, "I hope so too," and watches as she takes his large hand between her fingers (He pretends it isn't the best thing that's happened to him since he went away to university.) She uncaps a pen and scrawls nine digits across his wrist with a little smiley face, one that suspiciously mirrors his face at the current moment. Then class started and it wasn't the only thing he was sure, this was the start of something and Austin couldn't, wait to build up the courage to call her to find out what.

"You know I think I need songwriting help right away, straight after this class," He hopes he's not coming off desperate.

Her eyes twinkle, "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"


End file.
